Balto: the spirit of the wolf
by Justin H.S
Summary: In the earliest years of 1922, takes us into the birth of a hero.. Balto, whom is part-wolf, part-dog Wolf/dog in this dreadful journey Balto goes through exciting adventures with exciting characters and never before seen!
1. ChaptersContentsAuthors notes

**Balto: **

_**The spirit of the Wolf**_

**story by: Justin H.S**

_**

* * *

  
**_

Dedicated to: Steven Spielbergs Amblimation (1991-1997) which changed to Dreamworks

and Simon Wells.. a great Director

Also in Fond memory of the greatest Sled team, which relayed across the harsh winters of Nome Alaska in 1925 to bring medicine to sicken children, during the Diphtheria Epidemic...

Gunnar Kaasen, Togo, Fritz, and Balto..

* * *

**Hint which many of you should be familiar of, I do not own some of the Characters :P (Steele, Balto, Jenna, Dixie, Sylvie, Kaltag, star, muk and luk, Boris, and Rosie) Copy right: Universal Studios/Simon Wells**

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Contents: **

**Chapter 1: The hero (Prologue)  
**

**Chapter 2: Boris**

**Chapter 3: Muk and Luk**

**Chapter 4:The race for gold  
**

**Chapter 5:Togo and Fritz**

**Chapter 6: Jenna  
**

**Chapter 7: Family Heritage  
**

**Chapter 8: Final Call  
**

**Chapter 9: The race begins  
**

**Chapter 10: savage!**

**Chapter 11: Life or death**

**Chapter 12: The spirit of the wolf**

**Chapter 13: Good-bye.. (Epilogue)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Authors notes:**

I've been thinking about making a Fan-fiction based on the movie Balto, Except it takes us way back when he was born. We all know in real life he's a Siberian Husky whom teamed up with Gunnar Kaasen, but I wanted to follow in with the movie so basically this will consist of a lot of studying.

Followed by the unknown wolves (The four *including the pup* who stumbled upon Balto when he was depressed) who knows, it could be his brothers or something :P and also I wanted to involve some NEVER before seen characters such as Togo and Fritz whom generally did ran the Serum relay itself, and also during the Alaskan Gold-Rush, but the majority was that somehow in order to make the story much interesting I'm going to write about the Gold-rush; rather how they transport goods**.**

as well most other stories and movies.. there are times of Sadness, Joy, Love, Betrayal, Friendship, and Happiness..

please do leave reviews whenever your done :)

This story is basically, around 99 1/2% fiction but the current events are true such as the Great Alaskan Gold rush.

* * *

**Inspired by a true story, and a family-fun-filled movie.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Story: **

Long ago, in the cold harsh winters of 1922 in Nome, Alaska, now that's something far beyond since the Gold rush at the time.. A female Arctic Wolf, named "Aniu" , An Siberian Husky named "Jack" with a brown under-belly both eye's had brown spots.

A litter of puppies were born, but one unusual looking and unusual character, Balto, given the name by a his father at first hand, when his owner passed on was named "Jason Balto", Balto meet's a Russian snow goose, named Boris, he mysteriously wanders off away from his family, to find himself with two polar bear cubs "Muk and Luk"

He's soon cornered by a wild mother polar bear, Avery an expert on dog sled racing, and an eskimo who's dream was to become the best sled-dog musher

At his teenage year, Balto meets Togo, a Black with little white cream on his chest, whom is a Siberian husky, and his younger brother Fritz, along with the rest of the team.

Togo doesn't take thing's too kindly, but just like a father, he teaches Balto the way of being a domesticated dog.

He soon meets Jenna wandering about with her owners, he's transfixed in her eyes. But to Balto's responsibility he must help Togo, and his team support the gold miners..

Meanwhile Steele, a Greed-some Alaskan Malamute, who keeps fame to himself and shows no good-role model to anyone. Expressed by his Father "Silver" an Alaskan Husky-Dog, but his father is ten times as different than him, noble, and gets along with others, but Steeles Mother however shows an extremely bad influence

In late winter, Balto and his team race across through Alaska's wilderness, through the Bering Straits and across the Yukon river, but in this race, sacrifice was the game.

Can Balto and his team win the race?

* * *

**Characters included: **

**Balto, Boris, Togo, Fritz, Avery , Jill, Lain, muk and luk****, Steele, Jenna, Kaltag, Star,sylvie, dixie and few more others!  
**


	2. Chapter 1: The hero

** Chapter I: The hero**

** L**ong ago.. it had only been 70 years past, in the isolated township of Nome, Alaska, cut off by snow and ice.. no way in, and no way out. For the town's official slogan is "There's no place like Nome" but there's no place like home either. The story that I'm about to tell you, is a story that can not only be told in the movies, but told from the heart of a "Hero" and how he'd came to be a hero.. There are times especially, times such as, Happiness, Sorrow, Grief, Justice, Friendship, Love, Betrayal, and best of all Family-matters.

** I**n early year of 1923, the weather was below zero reaching about -20 degrees, burrowed within in a tight den, a female wolf who's fur is merely white strolled upward into the den's entrance followed by her offspring, following the offspring, catching up, was another pup, therefore she walked up to it, and gently picked it off the ground carrying it with her. The twilight piercing sky slowly illuminated into a crimson atmosphere as the sun slowly raised beyond the hazy Rocky mountains, taking refuge in a township of Nome, a Siberian husky with brown eye's, both had brown spots circling around them, his under belly from chin to tail was brown, and he was as if you'd never seen a beautiful dog before.

But he was not the only one, followed by his almost look alike brother.

"Where're you heading off to, jack?" the younger one asked insistently

"To Aniu, it's the first day the pups get to see their father" he smiled

"Well goodee, come back soon before chief starts the training" he said

"It won't be long!"

Then he raced off into the forest.. away from sight of the Cabin following the trail he marked, through the brushes, past the snow covered trees, through the river, he then reached his Mates home which was the White-wolf.

With his own eye's, he has never seen anything so precious in his life. The five born pups, as the mother-wolf Nursed her young with her milk, she gave him a glance, smiling.

"Aniu.. They're.. They're-" he could barely speak anything else

she giggled then added "Beautiful?"

he smiled gracefully nuzzling her "Yes" he agreed

However, one emerged, one odd looking different from the others, he was half dog, half… wolf ironically, The father had nothing to say, he was surprised to see that he was merely different to the others- but two rather of his siblings. "He's.. almost a spinning image of your brother" he chuckled. "Oh stop it" she giggled

"He need's a name doesn't he? So does the others."

She thought deeply and looked out into the open view with a moment of silence then "how about the name before your brother? Bane". Not exactly my love..

"Okay you name it then" she teased but with a more enthusiasm gesture in her tone.

"..Balto" he acknowledged

So on that was our protagonists name, as for the others; Luka who is the oldest sister of the family, a light Grey fur who is honest,caring, and gentle. Tori whom was darker than the others in which takes most leadership, Anaki who is youngest, and Lucy the second oldest.

The following mid afternoon the entire family outside of their den, played a game of hide and seek, Balto would always be the one it, while the rest of his brothers and sister would run off.

"Ok balty, you count and we will go hide" said Tori, he was almost a great role-model however older than Balto and Anaki, he always picks anything for a game.

"fine" Balto pouted then started counting

Tori, Anaki, and Lucy both ran off into the woods, without their parents knowing.. Balto finishes counting "Okay ready or not, cause here comes the big bad wolf-.." he paused then ran off following the scent of his siblings, not aware.. there's something nearby watching them..

***

** H**e comes across a river bank with a fallen tree facing across the raging river, big enough for even a bear could easily cross the rapids, showing no fear, he realized Tori, Yaka and Lucy went through there, but he doesn't realize that at the end of the crossing, they split, so they must be around.. somewhere?

Confused he howls for everyone to meet him.. but no response, okay so he's a bit scared. He howls again, nothing. He tries yet again, there a howl, but a distant away, he follows.. he spots Bear prints, but he still follows regardless what lurks beyond, but the tracks which look as if they were old due to the melting snow. But don't let nature fool you regardless of it.

He soon spots his brothers and sister, but they're running. He goes after then confused "Hey guy's, wait up!" he shouts he doesn't realize there's a Wild Grizzly on their tail

"Balto this is no time for games!" his brother cried looking at him

"What?"

"The bear!" Lucy yelled, Balto soon comes to realization takes a sharp glance of the approaching bear, he looses thought of what he's doing and trips

"Balto!" his siblings cried out

It looks like this could be the end of it.. then suddenly, his father comes to the rescue he jumps into the air jabbing his fangs in the bears snout, the bear backs off trying to shake Jack off but his fangs were deep inside which made it barely even difficult to push him off.

Aniu arrives "Balto!" she cried quickly lifting him off the ground, the dog keep his powerful jaws in the bears snout.. suddenly the bear swiftly swung its deadly claws directly at Jacks ribs sending him a inch or four away.. after that, no sign of movement

"F-father?" Balto thought to himself fearing the worse.

Then suddenly he heard a gunshot, an Human, well American. Leaped out of the bushes carrying a rifle in his grasp followed by three others and Jack's Brother, came to save Jack and the others. Jack laid motionless as a young boy ran to him, lifting his head off the ground, he whimpered a little from the pain "Jack" tears slowly formed in his eyes.

The next day, in the Clinic, the Doctor walked outside the door looking down

"How is he? Is he okay? Is he going to make it??" the boy questioned as his father laid his hands on his shoulders

"He's okay for now… he's suffered a broken leg but he should be fine for now, we'll keep an eye on his conditions" the doctor said shuffling the stethoscope in his hands

The boy took a big sigh of relief "that's a relief".

Just as when Jacks brother received the news he quickly runs off to where Aniu is.

she stands silently, looking out into the view of town, suddenly spots Jack's Brother "H-how is he?" she asked insistently

he smiled "he's okay, but he has a broken leg, so he's going to be out for awhile" he answered

She smiled back "I'm glad"

***

That night, Balto, at his teenage year, patrolling the area, sniffing the air like his father would usually do to keep his family safe.. something fishy came to his mind, he smells a nearby wolf, but its coming directly from the town center he wants to know why there's a wolf down there, and so he wanders off.

When he gets to the central plaza, he spots his brother Stealing a string of Hotdogs

"Tori!" he growled. Tori made a quick glance, noticing he'd be in trouble, he runs off, unaware he's running into a trap!

An Alaskan Malamute laid quietly on a rug, the porch-light fully lit enough to see merely 7inches away. Suddenly he spots Tori running with the food "Hey thief!" he barked, jumping off the porch in pursuit of the suspect, He was much bigger than Tori and Balto. By then Balto knew his brother would either be killed or worse, so he quickly acted and tackled the Dog

"What're you doing!?...your the helper?!" he snarled

"No I-.." he tried to convince the stranger he wasn't the thief that he doesn't want his brother to take the beating but suddenly the door opens as the strange man in a fur coat walks out carrying a lamp-light

"What's going on here Silver?" he asked, then another voice was heard

"Dear god! Someone robbed mi'food!" shouted almost an Italian accent. Then the man himself too thought Balto was the robber

"So you're the wise guy huh? Good work Silver" the Dog was doing what he meant to do, that was to keep the town safe, so he barked happily.

Jacks brother comes to Balto's aid

"John" Balto whispered

"I'm sorry Silver, Balto's just a kid, you know how kids are.. I won't let this happen again, cross my heart, I hope to not die within 14 years" he said with enthusiasm, Silver chuckled "oh okay John.. although you need to watch yourself sometimes" he said.

"Thanks, will do.." then he walks off with Balto. The man however must've know what's going on so he heads back to his home, and Silver marches back to the porch.

"thanks for saving my life back there"

John looked at him disgusted "You know better not to set foot at that town at night!" he whispered

"But it wasn't me"

"even if it wasn't you.. look Balto I know how daring you are, but you shouldn't go without letting your mother know" he sighed then continued marching on.

Aniu looked upset and worried wonder where balto is.

then her answers arrived when Balto was escorted with John, "Balto!" she gasped running to her, licking his cheek "I'm okay mom" he laughed

"Just be glad I was there for you kido" John scolded Balto shrugged then marched inside the den.. laid down peacefully looking out into the Moon "..father" he still could not stop thinking of his father, he misses him. The following early morning, Balto sleeping peacefully along with his mother and her few remaining litter, Lucy and Yaka, Balto suddenly hears a mysterious sound, he thinks he should tell his brother, but this sound was too strange, so.. he wanders off.

**____________________________________________________**

**Justin: Well that's the end of it :P**

**Bob: yippee..**

**Maya: and I'm hungry**

**Justin: Same here Maya -_-**

**Bob: Yeh.. Jimmy went to subway**

**Justin: ...does he even have a drivers license? **

**Bob: Nah, he's catching a ride with "Ello"**

**Justin and Maya: Ello can't even !$%ing drive!**

**to be continued...  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Boris

**Chapter 2: Boris**

**B**alto moves deeper into the forest, as the Strange sound comes closer, and closer on every step he takes. With his great hearing abilities, he moves along the brushes, when the sound is almost exactly 10inches away, he prowls.

Then he can see it at last, a white snow goose, singing a rhythmically harmonized song splashing water on himself, Balto's stomach growls, he's hungry, he need's to eat in other words.

He walks along to get eventually closer to it where he can eat, suddenly a twig snaps

"Who's there!?" he shrieked

Balto missed his chance, but the bird shrugged and continued on with what he was doing singing in a Russian accent.

Balto then approached him from behind and open his mouth as wide as he can, then the bird turned around suddenly and grabbed onto his fur, using it as a wash cloth, but wait, there wasn't any wash cloth near by..

His wing's (such as hands) begin to shake as if he were cold, feeling around which all he could feel was a large furry coat, opening his one right eye, he could picture a breathing cave with fangs,and the ground was red.

"A- a wolf!!" he cried out

"wait I wasn't going to eat you.. well least I was about to, but I changed on second thought!"

The bird quickly turned his expression around, surprised "Wait.. Your, not going to eat me?" he questioned

"No, my name is Balto, what's yours mister?" Balto asked

"Boris, Boris the goose" he answered in dignity

"Boris. the goose?" Balto recalled, trying not to laugh but his mouth became a smirk.

"Why—what is wrong with it?"

"Oh nothing!" he gagged

"So tell me what brings you out here I'd like to know..?"

"Well I heard the weird sound you were making and I-" Before Balto could even finish

" 'Weird.. sound-' ?" Boris recalled a bit angered

"Oh I mean, the beautiful sound you were making" Balto cuts in to break off his temporary anger

"...Well Fievel it has been nice meeting you" he said then walked off.. but wait can't he just fly?

Balto shook his head then walked on back. "Boris huh.." then he burst out laughing, and suddenly heard a loud sound come from behind him, perking his ears down "sorry" he whispered, continued on walking back to his home, when he enters the den, his Sister lucy wakes up "Why are you up so early?" she said tiredly, stretching her legs.

"went out for a walk" he answered

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Justin: Short Chapter, Muk and Luk are next =P**

**Bob: Hope you enjoyed it! The author will temporarily check for any updates so tune in probably the next day or two.**


	4. Chapter 3: Muk and Luk

**Chapter 3: Muk and Luk**

**T**he morning breezing air flowing through the den which brought snow in a few inches from the wolf family, first to wake up was Lucy her eyes adjusting in the blinding light.

After wards was Balto "Good morning" he said wearily

"Morning" she had replied smiling

Their mother had left the den to hunt, but before she did "Okay kids, I'm going to get breakfast for all of us, not sure when your brother's going to come.." she remarked worriedly "But all I'm concern is that your all safe, Balto make sure Anaki doesn't catch a cold okay?"

"Okay ma'" Balto replied

She kissed all of them on the cheek (licked) then trotted off. "..I wonder how daddy is doing" Anaki spoke "…who knows, daddy's alright Anaki there's nothing to be worried of" Balto said trying to make it so that Anaki doesn't know that their father was badly injured.

* * *

A few minutes later after the long wait "…..I'm bored" Lucy moped

"Well we can't play paw-ball, because we're out of clam shells.." Balto recalled sadly then everyone sighed, after the next few seconds their mother returned with a few Snow shoe hare's in her jaws as the whole family lit in excitement.

Balto wanted to look for his brother just as they finished eating, to make sure he's okay "Hey mom, can I go look for Tori?" he said "No I'm worried you might—"

"Ah don't worry- I'll be back, I promise" he said, then his mother can't argue and nodded with a sad look as he ran off into the bushes "Don't worry mom, Balto's just a thick headed nut"

"Don't say such a thing in this family!" she snapped making Lucy back down.

The sun slowly began to reach over the mountains heading westward, Balto sniffing the air, he could smell Tori but he doesn't realize he's being stalked.. again? He sniffs the air once again, it's the smell of a Polar bear, but this smell was a bit weak, smelled like… cheese?

Suddenly out of nowhere, he heard yelling, take cover!

Two polar bear cubs came sliding down the hill that he was on, but one odd thing was that the small polar bear.. was somewhat sitting on the big fat bear.

Balto watches in amusement and chuckles for a bit

"Nice move Luk right on the hill and we went flying like salmon!" the small one shouted flailing his furry arms around

Hey maybe these guys know where my brother is, Balto would thought to himself taking a step out, the small bear turned around, his eyes became the size of a baseball, then he ran behind the safety of his big friend "Wolf!" he cried, the big over size fluff ball which started to growl and roar , well pretending to roar, Balto tucked his tail submissively screaming but his fangs showed.

Then amazingly the bear screamed and ran behind his small somewhat unsafe friend "What? Luk he's a wolf puppy you can take him easily" he spoke ever so quickly though superbly angered, Balto approaches them "Wait, I don't want to hurt you guys, I just wanted to ask you if you've seen a wolf, well my brother..!"

* * *

"…you don't?.. well gee we never met a wolf that never hated our guts before, my name is Muk and this is my brother Luk" he announced "it's an honor meeting you sir, say your looking for your brother? Well where is he? Don't worry me and Luk are the best locators!" he said

"So you can find him, and know where he is?" Balto asked

"Uh, actually we don't know what he looks like.."

Balto falls down to the ground "This is hopeless.." he whispered to himself "But we can be any assistance to you" Muk spoke "Because.. well we lost our mother.. and don't know exactly where she is.."

***

"Don't you bears have a keen-sense of smell?" Balto asked

"Well, see we don't really use our noses, we usually get food from our mo'der" he said twirling his index claw on the icy snow.

"..well I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you guys-" he suddenly realizes something is wrong and instantly sniffs the air.. a bear is approaching. Could it be Muk and Luk's mother? Wait, why are Muk and Luk pointing behind Balto, he looks, oh it's a 1,600 lbs polar bear.. 1,600?!

Luk quickly snatches Balto off the ground, as they all run screaming, the Bear swayed its fearsome claws at a tree flinging it like nothing, directly at Balto and his.. Friends. Luk looses his grip on Balto as they all slide down a steep froze river. Balto is thrown into a small snow cave which looked as if a snow fox could live in, the bear looses it's attention on Muk and Luk, but heads towards Balto!

"Kid run!" Muk cried out

Balto's quickest decision was to make a dive into the cave, the bear was too big, however big enough to squash Balto like a bug, fearing he might die and also his mother not knowing what is happening, Suddenly he hears a shout of a human, a Strange man wearing a thick coat assumed to be a Parka jumps at the bear, without noticing the bear was kicked in the face by the man's boots making it back away.

Roaring, the ferocious creature swung it's paws at the Stranger, but nor he show no fear, he had the opportunity swinging his spear at the bears right eye. He won. The bear retreats into the forest, but what about the person who saved Balto's life?

He throws his hood onto his back, revealing himself, he almost had long thick hair, he was an Eskimo, looking into the cave where Balto is he bends down taking his right glove off, showing his bare hand to Balto.

"It's okay, Your safe now, my friend.." he said politely as if he was talking to someone

Balto growled baring his fangs at him, the boy chuckles "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm a friend"

The growling stops, suddenly turning his expression changed, Eye's showing sad yet happiness in him in a way of saying "thank you" as Balto crawls out of the cave, and the boy moves a few inches enough to let him out "You must've had a long journey.." he said taking his parka off and wrapping it around the pup, lifting him off the ground.

He carries him to a strange Wooden craft, which consist of, 6 Alaskan Husky-dogs the leader was black, the rest were merely brown with white spots. The boy lays Balto onto the front of what appears to be his sled, mounting on the drivers seat

"Alright! Togo!" he commanded, as the dog nodded then began to run. it is a mushers command to get the dogs moving, other wise there are other basic types of Commands such as, Hike, and Mush, to get them to go faster, make the kissing sound you tell them to go Faster, but it takes a whole lot of training.

In a couple of hours they arrived at an odd looking Cabin, with smoke coming out of its chimney. "Okay we're home" he said "Well.. 'there's no place like Nome'" he got off, walked over to a sign swept the snow off the board saying "Welcome to Nome" the cabin in which stayed close to a ship wreck, probably where the dog's stayed.

The boy by then made his way toward the dogs releasing them from their harnesses barking with joy "Okay Togo your good to go" he smiled happily, Togo acknowledged wagging his tail with joy jumping on the stranger with his paws to his chest licking his cheek then ran off. He looks over at Balto, he's not moving a bit only staring at the enjoyment of the family.... thinking about his family..

The man takes a big sign then walks over to Balto, pats him on the head softly "I know how you feel.. but you got to let some things go" he whispered in a polite tone. It is sometimes true for a sled dog musher to get along with his dogs, and to others its based on Honesty, you have that connection with the family.

Balto nodded slightly, then the boy loosened his parka around Balto's body then Balto leaped off walking slowly to join the dogs as the boy watched.

* * *

"Hey Togo. The new kids com'n" said a female dog

Togo looked at Balto, knowing that the dogs were completely almost bigger than him he tucks his tail submissively, Togo smiles knowing dogs at such a young age wouldn't do much harm so he walks up to him "Looks like our owner appreciates you being in the family" he smirked laying his paw on Balto's forehead

"I uh-- I got separated by my family" he remarked

"Well, your safe with us now kido" the female spoke politely and smile, "Oh I forgot to introduce you to the others! but before I do, my name is, Maya.."

she turned over to the other dogs "That's Snow over there" she pointed out "well assuming he likes snow a lot so our master gave him that name, that's Yakone and Tikaani, both twin sisters as a matter of fact"

Yakone means Red Aurora and Tikaani means Wolf moving their attention to a wolf looking out in the open "and that's Suka, he's mellow for the most time but he's got a gentle soul" when she was done, they all heard a bell sound coming from in the Cabin "Dinner time! Suka, Togo, Yakone, Tikaani" the boy had shouted, "Oh, and that would be Avery, our master" she finished off with the subject. Then they all ran towards the house while Balto followed them.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Justin: done, hope you guy's enjoy **

**Bob: psh, I thought this story would've had an update on Monday..  
**

**Justin: forgot I had all the time in the world ._.  
**

**Maya: a Polar bear on second thought, it's sense of smell is Acute which can smell about 1 kilometer away from it's position, but however Muk and Luk are quite the lazy bunches.**


	5. Chapter 4: the race for gold

** Chapter 4: the race for gold**

**T**he whole group enters the housing complex, walking directly to a row of trays which consisted of pieces of chopped up meat, and smoked salmon. Avery then placed a special tray for Balto, which had a chunk of beef, and a fresh salmon, before they even ate, "okay guys you know the routine" they all nodded and looked down.

"What're they doing?" Balto whispered to Togo

"Blessing" he answered

"For what?" Balto insisted, "for the food" Togo smirked,.

Avery sat on a chair grabbing his utensils, using his knife to cut a piece of steak while the other dogs ate their food, but Balto looked down at his food silent.

"..whats wrong kid?" Togo asked politely

"He probably missing his mommy" Yokone teased

"Yakone!" Togo snapped baring his fangs at her for only a short second

"I know how you feel, I miss my parents too, back when I was little, just about your age.." he said then looked down at his food as well then continued on eating "..what were they like?" Togo smiled, only for a bit to finish his eating he looked back at Balto "They were very caring, and generous" he described "and your parent's must've been very caring.. now eat your food before it gets cold" he commanded, Balto smiled a bit and began eating.

Late afternoon, a knock on the door, interrupting Avery reading a book to his Sled-team and Balto sitting on his lap, he puts the book down to the side and lays Balto close to Maya, who could it be at the door?

He opens it, it's a stranger wearing a Parka coat with a bag strapped around his left shoulder "Mail Mister Larna" he announced handing him a envelope "have a good day sir" he walked off to his Sled-dogs "You too" Avery replied.. he takes a glimpse at the note, which read

**_To: Avery Larna_**

**_From: Jill Ama_**

**_I heard there will be a Race tomorrow, there's a payment for 1st place winner are 10 grand of gold! I hope to see you there. Race for gold, how about that?_**

**_ Love: Jill_**

Jill was a great friend of Avery, they were best friends since child hood around the ages of 8 years he blushed slightly, then a picture slipped out, with a quick reflex he caught it.. it was a picture of Her, Avery, Togo, and Jill's loyal companion "Fritz" he smiles, placing it nearby a fire place. He looks over at Balto, slowly walks over to him bending down to pat his head with his smooth cold hand "Your a good boy" he smiled, then stood up walking upstairs.

Late night, Balto just stares out in the open, the crescent moon, merely shining a bit of its light exposing most of the forest outside. He's thinking about his family.. how worried they are, if they're okay, and what will his father do when he realizes his son is in Human hands now? he sighs thinking deeply, then rests his head on his front paws. The next morning, everyone woke up, then Balto.. woke up on a couch? he adjusts his eyes to the light, yawn while stretching his thick coated fur looking around, it was a mess.

Cereal fell off the shelf, Milk spilled all over the floor what happens if-, the door creaks open foot steps heard about on the top floor Avery's coming done. oh no what'll Balto do now?!

he thinks quickly and grabs the table cloth in which the food material had spilled on and drags it into a trash can.

* * *

"Good morning team.." he yawned, looks at Balto, pretending nothing had ever happened Balto acted as if he was cleaning himself then looked at Avery, started to wag his tail with his innocent puppy look, almost what seemed to be a grin, but the boy was not convinced enough "Oh I get that all the time little one.." he chuckled

"He knew what just happened?" Balto thought to himself

He walks over to the crash can, pulling out the cloth, then throws it into a container which was used for washing close outside either. He looks at Balto with a smirk "You better learn some house manners.. Togo, why don't you and Maya teach him some manners" he smiled then walked off to clean the mess. Togo and Maya glared at him, Balto tried to make it less a fuss by chuckling nervously but suddenly became a guilty look.

"Okay, so rules are, rule number 1, Don't make the house a trash house, cause we aren't the Dog clean'n business, but we're the Sled Runnin' business" he announced

"second rule, don't drink out of the toilet unless it's really necessary" Maya spoke " 'Unless'?" Balto questioned

"Dog's would eat stuff spicy regardless what they smell... well rarely, but that changes the subject, now moving on"

"Rule number 3, dont-" before Togo could say anything more, he stares at Balto who stares at him back which he had a fish in his mouth then gently and slowly places it back in its bowl.

"Well that's it" Maya sighed with relief, then a knock at the door, as Avery runs down the stairs "It's Jill"

"Who is Jill?" Balto asked tilting his head to the left

"Jill's Avery's friend but when she's sick he goes to her with food" Maya answered

The door opens revealing a beautiful English American girl which had Short long Black hair with brown streaks, a dark blue parka, leather pants and two pairs of mittens which followed by her canine Companion which turns out to be a Siberian Husky, its face was Cream but the entire body up to the point of its fore head was tan brown partially gray, standing tall with a pride look in his eyes, he looked almost exactly like Togo just a half apart

"Good day Fritz" Togo greeted the stranger

"A mighty fine good day to you my friend" Fritz answered, then he focuses his attention on Balto "hm, never saw him before. Might who are you little one?" he spoke politely almost polite enough you could rip your heart out because of it.

"M-my name's Balto sir.." Balto answered

"Yes. Balto, this is my ..half-brother" Togo commented "We were both adopted by different owners, I was adopted by Avery, and Fritz was adopted by Jill" he explained

"you sure know a lot than me big brother" Fritz laughed

"Come have a seat with his" Avery insisted to Jill pulling out a comfortable wooden chair for her "Thank you" she spoke beautifully

"would you like some Hot chocolate?" he asked

"Why certainly"

Avery takes off a boiling pot of water, pouring a bit into small serving cups handing one over to Jill "Careful, it's hot" he cautioned

"Okay, thank you" she answered

________________________________________________________

**Justin: Done :)**

**Bob: Togo and Fritz are half brothers?**

**Justin: Yes according to recent studying**

**Maya: its amazing how Dog's can work together**

**Justin: Well depends on their Character :P**

**Bob: and we can tell what they're saying and what they did by how exactly?**

**Justin: 'honesty' its having the connection with your companion..  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Togo and Fritz

**Chapter 5: Togo and Fritz**

**A**very sat down on his wooden stool as he firmly stirs his Hot coco "So, how've you been?" he asked, "Great, just catching up on house chores, etc. nothing to ordinary, so looks like you have a new member of the team I see" she gestured looking at Balto

"Oh yes, I found him deep within the mountain trail, he was cornered by a bear and I saved-"

"a bear?" she gasped cupping her hands over her mouth

"Afraid so"

"and how did you managed that exactly?" she questioned taking a sip of her warm beverage

"To save him?" he remarked, she nodded

"Well, the bear probably tried to kill him because obviously it wanted to defend its young… which I assume that's the case.. so I didn't tend on harming her, so I just gave her a whack on the head with the rod-" right when he finished, they heard a crashing sound, and shattering of glass.

Avery looked up in the ceiling with awe then got up to investigate the cause of that sound.

Soon enough it was none other than Yakone and Tikaani running through the kitchen as if they were in a game of tag, Plates have fallen from the shelves, only two shattered, some sustained minor damage, and a few barely even a scratch.

Avery sighed, glaring at the two pups, they had their ears perked down with innocent eyes, then from being upset he smiled and grabbed a Broom, then started to sweep the mess. Jill helped by grabbing a dust pan when Avery swept the broken material then disposed it into a trash can.

"Well, you two.. this should be a lesson today, don't play inside the house.. understand?" he told them with his index finger pointing up. They both nodded and left.

"..so Togo, how are you?" Fritz asked

"I've been great, still working out these little muscles.." he said stretching

"Well you keep it up I'm sure you'll be all nothing but muscle" he teased laughing, not in a negative way just showing his enthusiasm.

"being optimistic around here, hoping I can finally win that race.. just as my father did" he said.

Avery looked up at the clock which read: 4:20 pm, the sun was beginning to settle into the horizon, "Well, do you want to get something to eat?" he asked looking at Jill in the eyes "Certainly" she answered.

"Race you then" he chuckled quickly grabbing his parka

"Togo and Fritz lets go!" Jill called out, the Dogs quickly got up wagging their tails

Balto hopped onto Avery's sled ,as they all drove off into town.

Avery was first to finish, commanding his dogs "Whoa,whoa" they came to a halt, Avery looks back at Jill "Good boy Togo" he grinned.

Jill smirked "Oh ha ha ha, yeah give credit to Togo who gave you some slack" she giggled slightly

The two got off the sled then marched into a restaurant but before even, Avery turned to Balto laying his right hand on his head "Kay boy, this wont be long" Avery said to Balto then walked off.

* * *

It was only a minute and a half, what kept them occupied was just conversation and either having a game of "I spy" but clearly there wasn't anything relevantly easy to come up with.. so they just kept at a daily basis, talking, making jokes, and looking at the aurora lights up in the sky.

When Balto looked to the side, he found a beautiful Female Siberian Husky walking around with a Human figure. He blushes a little, transfixed.

Togo looks at him then looks at the female dog, then looks back at him "..So you got a crush on Jenna I see?" he chuckled

"No! she's not my type" he whispered in annoyance

"ah what makes you say that?" he questioned

"Well I'm part dog, part wolf-" he answered then nothing but deep silence, all of a sudden breaking the silence was a sound of a scream, Togo and Balto looked directly to the path the Girl and the Husky had taken then quickly getting off his harness, Balto and Togo ran off.

They made it to the source of the noise, spotting a group of Dogs corner the Husky and her owner, growling "say, what's a pretty girl like you doing out here?" chuckled a Malamute

"Leave us alone!" the husky growled

"She's right, leave them alone!" Balto's voice echoed

The dogs took their attention at him, "..and who are you?" asked a scrawny follower

"I'm Balto, if your going to mess with her, you outta be messing with me first!" he snapped then Togo stepped in

"and I'm Togo, lead dog of the sled team" he announced "if you mess with him, I'll send you straight to the vet!"

The dogs coward with fear, for they weren't strong Sled dog racers, then they all scurried off in different directions.

"Th-thank you" the female dog said

"Your welcome" Balto smiled walking up to her, only a few inches away

"My name is Jenna" she introduced

"The name's Balto, and this is Togo" Balto smiled looking at Togo

"Pleasure to meet you at a fine day m'lady" he chuckled

the girl looked at the dogs with teary eyes "Oh, no... its okay" Togo said in a whisper, but to her it was the sound of whimpering, The girl jerked back a little, then Jenna gently pushed her forward, "See, I'm a good dog.." he said closing his eyes , beginning to wag his tail, from sadness she was happy, quickly hugging Togo, crying.

Balto looked at them, silent, he sighed then turned around to walk off "Balto..!" Jenna called, he turned around, only to receive a Kiss on the cheek from her nose.

"Thank you..Balto..." she said in such a beautiful tone

"..your welcome" he blushed

She smiled closing her eyes then walked off with her human owner, "Thank you doggies!" the girl shouted, then ran off with Jenna

"..I'm glad the girl's safe.." Balto smiled

"Yeah.. so, I see you have a love, aroma with Jenna?" he smirked

"Nah, she's not my type.." Balto sighed

"Whats wrong with having a crush with a husky if your part wolf? I think its quite flattering, well cute if you put it that way" he laughed

* * *

**Justin: some of you might get where I got the line "See,I'm a good dog.." from xD its quite obvious from a movie I loved since my child hood years.**

**Maya: but the question was, just where did that line come from? in what movie. Answers on the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 6: Jenna

Chapter 6: Jenna

Balto smirked " 'flattering'?" Togo shook his head smiling "Well we better head back, better not let the boss know we're missing"

"Good idea" he said then they headed back to where they came from.

As soon they got there, Avery and Jill were already leaving a touristy Market store, two of them were holding two bags, Togo stopped for a moment sniffing the air, realizing Avery was carrying not just groceries but Togo's favorite, "Fried Salmon" which was seared in an liquidly substance, BBQ, involuntary he wags his tail but doesn't realize his tail's hitting Balto in the face which made Balto walk to the side a little.

"Okay Togo, Fritz let's go.." Avery said, yawning as he cupped his mouth with his hands, he throws the packaging into the middle of his sled then hops on the driver's seat of it and Jill hops on hers, the whole crew shot up barking in which saying; Let's go, let's go.

"Mush!" Aver shouted then they all rode off to where they were.

A strange feeling in the air however, making Balto's hair stick up, a Lone Siberian husky off the distance which a wrapped leg is watching them.

who could it be?..is it..?

***

The next day, the snow was mushy, there were no sign of clouds as the sun rosed high in the sky casting it's light over the town.

Balto lays peacefully on the wooden surface of the floor, moving in his sleep?

"Where are you going!" His thoughts cried out, visualizing himself running after an eagle.

"Follow, follow, little one!" voices echoed, he appears to be out of breathe but still running.

He finds himself running directly to a dead end, "Son.." a voice echoed, Balto looks behind him seeing his Father completely white as if he were a ghost, "Father?" Balto would've thought.

"You have disappointed me son.." his words echoed looking at him without having his mouth to move, he then started to fade "No father, what do you mean, wait!" then out of nowhere he hears a gunshot, as the sky slowly became crimson with birds flying high away from danger, then one by one they fell directly at Balto's feet, in great fear he ran away from the pile up then stops at another dead end.

Out of breathe he hesitantly shouts "Help!..somebody!..anybody" he looks behind seeing a wild fire closing up then he starts to cry "Please..!" suddenly the fire recedes from him, "Balto? Balto" it was Togo's voice, "Balto, wake up..!" he said echoing.

Balto came to, from his nightmare panting, he looks up finding Togo looking down at him as if he were worried "You were crying in your sleep kid.." he smiled, Balto sucked up his tears then sunk his head between Togo's legs sobbing.

Togo looks over at Maya and shrugs, then he look's back at Balto "Why didn't you go back?" he whispered, Balto sobbed "I don't know, I just- you guy's are like a

family to me now" Togo shook his head smiling "No, Balto your family.. is more important than us" Maya smiled at what he said.

Balto's sadness slowly faded away into happiness, he got up and walked off to a window frame with the sunlight piercing through the hazy

conditions, I guess from that moment on, Balto's realization will bring him back to his family.. but, how will he find his family? How does he know if

they're still alive? It's a wolves natural instinct there for, dogs as well, that they have a great sense of smell and communication from recent studies.

Balto thought that if he goes back now, thing's might be different, but what's keeping him so optimistic, is that

he'll be reunited with his family, and that his father will once again come home.. but will he?

***

Avery sits on a stool collecting a hand-full of twigs, he carefully lights them with a quick swipe of a match, as the fire slowly

came to life with embers sparkling in the air into the chimney, Balto lays down with his ears folded down behind his head, his paw's

crossing each other, and his eyes closed as if he's asleep.

Then something strange runs up his nose, he quickly shoots up, ears stiffened, Nose high in the air, eye's focused at the door way.

Curios, he runs over to the source of this odd; he suddenly spots the same Husky he met the day he and Togo helped.. Jenna, but this

was quite an unusual approach, since Balto ran ever so brusquely he accidentally runs up to Jenna, nose to nose. He takes a step back

"Oh uh sorry Jenna.." he said looking down, Jenna giggled "it's okay" she said smiling.

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

"Well, just thought of saying Good morning, and how are you?" she said.

"Oh uhm, why good morning to you too, and I'm great thanks" he smiled wagging his tail, "Anything new lately?"

She shook her head "Not that I know of.. I heard about the race tryouts today to see who's team is the fastest" she said

"A race?"

"Yeah, you know.. like 'the race for gold' I assume?"

"Oh, yeah"

"Are you going to join?" Jenna asked, now that was the question that Balto had in mind.. either he help's the team he's now stuck with, or be a stray and run off to his family.. considering that he should stay in fact he's still wondering if he may in other words, bump into his father in the race.

"Yeah, I will" he answered.

"Great! I'll see you there then." she said then trotted off into the town.

"What a woman huh Balty?" chuckled Togo making Balto blush from the sound of it

***

"Listen kid, I know how much you like her 'n all that, but sometimes you have a job to do" he said then took a step over to the door way looking out into the lake to the left,"In fact if you win the race you might even win her heart." he turned around looking at Balto directly in his eyes.

there was only a moment of silence, then the young pup said "If I win the race, it doesn't matter who's good and what now, but from my father passed on, it matter's from the heart" he said

Togo made a great big smile after what Balto had said because it is true, that's what's called; Sportsmanship, with the right attitude the right thinking, your always going to be one step ahead of the curve.

Will Balto ever in hopes of meeting his father during the tryouts? or will Balto never see his father ever again.. find it soon enough

* * *

**Justin:** Chapter 6 is done :P

**Bob: **Goodie..

**Arunai: **So remember folk's cast your reviews in and get a cookie!

**Justin: **Okay there's no right or wrong answer, and don't be shy :P not like I'm some psychotic stranger to the world -_-

**Ayako: **Oh yes you are--

**Atsuko: **-kicks Ayako directly to his shin-

**Ayako: **-takes the blow and dramatically falls to the ground- ow.. x.x


	8. Chapter 7: Family heritage

Chapter 7: Family Heritage..

Today was the day of Balto's race, his first race in fact and still in hopes of seeing his father in it as well. But however, his father was no where in sight, He look's side to side only to see other dog-sled teams baffled he wonder's if he's still in the hospital... or worse.

"He'll be fine," Togo said "I'm sure he's just somewhere near us it's just that we can't see him right now, I mean look at all these dogs they look exactly the same!"

They may look the same, but their personalities and smell, doesn't fool Balto. After the long wait as all the teams got checked in, he finally spots his dad with his mom.. they look upset.

"Dad, Mom!" Balto cried out as the both of them glanced at him.

"Son," Aniu spoke "what're you doing here? Why haven't you came home?" she questioned with an anger look in her eye's

"Honey, Let me handle this.." Jack said taking a step close to Balto "Balto. Your mother was worried sick, you've left her and your brothers, and sister without warning."

"Dad I'm sorry it's just I-" Balto whimpered with his ears folded down trying to tell him the whole story.

Jack took a big sigh then walked towards him giving him a hug "son..I'm just glad your okay, and not injured..." he said as he closed his eyes, as Balto would slowly start to cry not in sadness, but in joy that he was happy to see his father in perfect condition.

Togo, watching the drama unfold, then it was shortly interrupted as Avery called out "Balto!" he motioned his hand to come over to him. "Good luck, son.." Jack said with a dignified smile. Balto smiled back only to nod without a single word then trotted off to Togo and his team not realizing Jenna was in on the act, watching him her thoughts could only tell him "Best of luck, Balto..." as if she said in such a sweet tone.

***

_The race is about to begin._

"All Mushers, prepare your sled team! the race is about to begin! I repeat, the race is about to begin, in 2 minutes." said an announcer.

Avery took a deep breathe looking over to Jill, seeing she's giving one of her Sled-dogs a hug for good behavior. It's proven when people treat their dogs with respect, those dogs will become their loyal companion, in fact, best friends.

"So, you ready kid?" Togo questioned

"You bet!" said Balto with a grin.

"I betcha are!" said Yakone making a sheepish grin.

Tikaani stood by Yakone's side resting with her head on top of her paws. "Alright gang, let's go..." Avery said, then the whole team stood up and alert.

"3..." it's like the whole world had gone silent after that number. "2..." bystanders examining the team's position, while talking to each other. People would run out of the stores to catch a glimpse of the big race, Children were lifted on top of the adults shoulders so they could see this miraculous event. "1..." the number that brings the crowd back to life as a starter-gun fired directly to the sky, and off they go!

Jill's team takes the lead! while another rivalry team, Team-Bloodaxe take's cuts her off leaving her in second place, Avery catching up within an inch away from Jill.

He finally gains level facing, face-to-face with Jill.

"Good afternoon!" Avery shouted holding onto his sled.

"Pleasant day for a race,huh?" Jill shouted back.

"Oh yes! the weather's fantastic, it's absolutely fantastic, haven't you seen how Iceland was when it's winter?" Avery replied with a smirk.

Jill chuckled covering her mouth with her right hand, and eye's closed.

"Well, got a race to win, Good afternoon sweet heart!" he motioned with a wave of his hand then speed off.

Jill blushed from the moment he said that then shook her head. "Same to you sweet cheeks!" she teased.

The race, was long, and brutal, the trail was barely visible due to the snow building up. Everything was going smoothly.. until, something was wrong.

Avery stopped his team "Whoa, whoa... something's not right...." he said.

Balto quickly sniffed the air, ear's perked up in alert.

"You smell it too?" Togo said with a growl.

"Yeah.. and it's definitely not... Muk and Luk?" to his fear's Balto breaks free of his harness surprisingly and races off.

"Balto! Come back!" Avery's voice echoed. But it was too late, the wolf-dog had vanished by then.

Mean while, Jill's team has been wrecked

Jill struggles to get up, but it appears she sprained her ankle. "Blast.." she said slamming her fist into the snow, then she suddenly hears a deep growl within the brushes making her gasp and quickly glance up over where the source was. Nothing.

She slowly get's up to her feet with only her right foot, luckily it was her strongest one. She slowly makes her way close to her team keeping them close if a wolf, or a bear were to ever come by. Then, the sound comes back, but there's no growling involved but a long howl. Focusing her eye sight in the bushes.. It was Balto! at last, his instincts were realized that he would in fact become a great race dog.

"Balto!" Jill shouted smiling almost about to cry.

Balto was happy too, to see that his human friend was okay, he quickly runs to her making a whimpering sound, running into her arms.

"Oh, Balto, what brought you here? I thought you were with Avery?" Oh, right about that

Balto look's everywhere, he can't just leave her there to freeze. "Hey! have you dog's seen a bear?" he asked, all of them shook their heads.

"Huh- that's odd... could have sworn I smelled a--" suddenly a Bear comes plowing the trees down with mighty force, with it's fearsome growl.

"Yikes!" Balto yelped.

Jill, with no gun in her hands, holds onto Balto fearing she and her team, including Balto may never make it out.

"Avery...!" she cried.

Avery... she loves Avery! Following his Family heritage just as his father would, Balto quickly jumps out of Jill's arms and bravely tackles the wild Grizzly Bear as the two fought ferociously as the Bear swayed it's claws at Baltos ribs throwing him into the thick snow, realizing that Balto would be no match for the monstrous animal the entire team start's barking as Jill starts throwing snow balls at the bear to get it's attention giving Balto enough time to catch the Bear off guard and attack him.

He quickly leaps at the creature jabbing his canines into the bears snout, suddenly he hears yelling; "Balto!" it's Muk and Luk! running to Baltos aid, then they're soon followed by Boris.

"What... took you... guy's so long?" said Balto while his teeth were still in the snout, "Oh short flight delay" said Boris with a chuckle.

As they all attacked the Bear, with quick thinking, Luk runs behind the giant Bear bending down as Muk tackles the animal causing him to fall on it's back without crushing Luk; the battle was over, the loser ran off into the woods.

"Ha! Yeah, you take that you over grown monstrous fur ball!" yelled Boris with a wave of his right wing.

"Alright! way to go Balto! your our hero!" Muk said, as Luk gave Balto a big hug.

Then the team started to Cheer saying; "Way to go, Balto!" "Nice going champ!"

Soon, Jenna appears with a Man on a snow mobile "Holy, cow! Hey Nick, I found them!" said the man as he ran down to Jill as Jenna leaps off, and follows.

"Are you okay Honey?"

"I'm fine daddy.. Balto and these two bears, even the goose, saved me and my teams life... and I couldn't think of any words to say but; thank you..." she said with a smile.

Balto slowly approaches her submissively with his tail tucked between his hind legs, and ears folded behind his head.

***

Figures he shows no harm, Jill gives Balto a kiss on the forehead.

Her father smiles "Thank you, Balto... I'm grateful for what you've done. If my girl" he said looking at Jenna. "never heard your howl, we would've lost the race.." he said looking up at Balto.

"Jenna... I, uh-..." he said trying to think what he was going to say.

Jenna smiles, giving Balto a kiss.

Jill and her father both smile with awe.

"Good luck out there kid..." she said.

Balto stood silent then shook his head "Count on it!" he then runs off as Boris, along with Muk and Luk follow him.

* * *

It wasn't long until almost all the racer's returned from the journey. Only contestant missing was Avery and his team... Will Balto ever find his way back to his team?

***leave reviews :3***


End file.
